<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flowers For My Valentine by chaoticbastard_exe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24831982">Flowers For My Valentine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticbastard_exe/pseuds/chaoticbastard_exe'>chaoticbastard_exe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, I had to research flowers for this, I’m not sorry, Kuroo come home challenge, M/M, Valentine's Day, no happy ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:41:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24831982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticbastard_exe/pseuds/chaoticbastard_exe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima gets ready for a special day, but someone won’t reply to his texts.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Flowers For My Valentine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’m so sorry if the writing is horrible I wrote this in 2016 and I haven’t reread it since</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today was February 14th, usually to the six-foot tall blonde this day would mean nothing to him. Seeing as he never cared about love or dating. But now it was different, he had someone to love, and who loved him back.</p><p>   Back when Tsukishima was a first year, if he was told he would be dating the raven-haired captain from Nekoma he'd just laugh and say it would be impossible. He's different now, grown up. Accepting his feelings during the end of his second year. The two didn't start dating until Tsukishima's third year of highschool. </p><p>   That was five years ago. Five wonderful years. Sure there have been arguments, fights, almost breaking up several times. But they never parted, getting through tough times together. They had loved each other so much, so damn much. It often scared the blonde-haired boy.</p><p>   Anyways, it's Valentine's day. A now special day for Tsukishima. The time was now 8:48 am, on any other day he would have went back to sleep. But today he actually had important things to do. Reluctantly Tsukishima got out of his bed, stretching with a groan of satisfaction hearing a pop in his back. </p><p>   Once the tall boy was in his bathroom ready to shower it was already 9:30. Cursing at himself for being so slow he ran into the shower, happily finishing only seven minutes later. Wrapping a towel around his thin pale waist Tsukishima brushed his teeth. After fully drying the blonde quickly got dressed in black skinny jeans and cute Dino T-shirt he had gotten from his boyfriend. Deeming himself presentable he left the bathroom, slipped on shoes and grabbed his keys before leaving his apartment.</p><p>   The place he was heading to was only eight blocks from his house so he just walked it. Extra exercise wouldn't hurt. He slipped his head phones over his ears playing music from a play list that Kuroo had made on his phone. About 13 songs into the playlist he arrived at his destination, a Floral shop. The best one he knew.</p><p>   He took a look around before getting a bouquet of Lillie's, Pink Carnations, Cyclamens, Forget-Me-Nots, Purple Hyacinths, Dark Crimson Roses, and SweatPeas*. Taking consideration of the meaning beind the flowers. Once he paid for the flowers, the left to head back to his apartment. Time to set up a romantic dinner for his love.</p><p>   The time was now 3:49 pm. The blonde had just finished cooking food for the two. Just basic spaghetti, nothing too special. But it being homemade was the special part. This dinner, of course, could not be completed without wine. It was Valentines day after all.</p><p>   It's been three hours. The flowers are in a vase on the table, two plates set with spaghetti, two glasses of wine. One half empty. Now its time for the last part. Kuroo.</p><p>   Pulling out his phone Tsukishima opened his message app, clickedclicked on Kuroo's name, sending him a message.</p><p>7:17pm <br/>Kei: I've made us dinner, got you flowers. Come over, I miss you. I love you.</p><p>  Two hours, no reply.</p><p>9:20pm<br/>Kei: Tetsurou...please. Come back...let it all be a joke. Please</p><p>  Four hours, still no reply.</p><p>12:35am<br/>Kei: I'm sorry please. I can't do this anymore. Come back home, please just come back.</p><p>  The trash had an empty bottle of wine as the blonde sobbed over his cold uneaten dinner. Its been two years since Kuroo has died. Two years ago on his way from Tokyo he died in a train wreak. It broke Tsukishima, sometimes he's still in denial. Maybe one day the raven haired boy he loves will bust through the door smiling. Like it never happened. </p><p>1:27am<br/>Kei: Tetsurou I love you. Please, just come to me. I'll re-heat the food. We can eat together once again. Happily. I love you.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you’ve gotten this far lemme give you a pat on the back </p><p>* Lillies- Often accociated with Funerals<br/>Pink Carnations- I'll never forget you<br/>Cyclamens- Goodbye<br/>Forget-Me-Nots- True love, Memories<br/>Purple Hyacinths- Sorrow<br/>Dark Crimson Roses- Mourning<br/>SweatPeas- Thank you for a lovely time</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>